Hogwarts People on msn
by SheShoutsFreedom
Summary: weird things happen on Hogwart's MSN. With People who dont know how to spell it and to ppl who cry out loud when theyre wife is gone. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this is one fanfic I made. Cheesy but ok. So this is based on me and my life with Chatting ehehe.**

**Summary (not good at it): Ron Finds out the internet and went chatting. YUL see what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I would love to. I only own the plot and the usernames!!!**

**Pairings: Yul see!!**

Usernames: (MORe 2 COME)

RoOnIlWaZlIb – Ron Weasley

ImsOHoT- Harry Potter

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK-Draco Malfoy

[PrEtTy-lil-bo0kworM – Hermione Granger

[XxX-WeAsLeTtE-XxX- Ginny WeAsley

ThE-Man!-Blaise Zabini

LuCiUzZmAlFoY -Luciuss Malfoy

Narcissa123- narcicissa Malfoy

RoOnIlWaZlIb: Anyone here?

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: Weasel? I didn't know you had a compyutere. You couldn't afford it.

RoOnIlWaZlIb: Malfoy? Since when did You have one.Lol maybe yesterday you cant even spell it.hahaha

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: FYI Weasel. I know it com-cum… ALRIGHT I CANT! But tell me since when did u get a compyutere… or something like that?

RoOnIlWaZlIb: last week. Hermione bought me one for my birthday.

_[XxX-WeAsLEtTte-XxX has signed on_

RoOnIlWaZlIb: Hello Ginny. How was your date wid Zabini?

[XxX-WeAsLEtTte-XxX: Hey Roonil! It went good!

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: YOU ARE DATING BLAISE!!!!

[XxX-WeAsLEtTte-XxX: who are you?

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: MALFOY, U BLOOD TRAITOR!!! CANT YOU SEE MY USERNAME!!!

[XxX-WeAsLEtTte-XxX: BLOOD TRAITOR!! AT LEAST I DON'T ACT LIKE YOU!!

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: whatever. I have had enough insults for today.

[PrEtTy-lil-bo0kworM_ has signed on_

[PrEtTy-lil-bo0kworM: Hello Malfoy whats up?

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: Since when did u talk to me? Mudb-

[PrEtTy-lil-bo0kworM: Let it go Malfoy. You have been calling me that since… well six years ago. Isn't it getting too old?

[XxX-WeAsLEtTte-XxX _HAS SIGNED OFF_

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: I have to agree with you on that on Herm- Granger.

LuCiUzZmAlFoY _has signed on_

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: Father?! WTF are you doin here?! And Since when did you get a computer.?

LuCiUzZmAlFoY: Yesterday Draco when did you?

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: 5 HOURS AGO!!!!

LuCiUzZmAlFoY: U can keep it.

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: Ok?

LuCiUzZmAlFoY: Im leaving this conversation and… well goodbye!

LuCiUzZmAlFoY _has signed off_

[PrEtTy-lil-bo0kworM: Well that was a fatherly talk.

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: why do you care Mudblood?!

[PrEtTy-lil-bo0kworM: Oh so NOW its Mudblood! Few seconds Granger and now Mudblood. LEARN TO LIVE Malfoy!

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: I am.

[PrEtTy-lil-bo0kworM: Umm… Can I ask u sumtin

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: Squirt.

[PrEtTy-lil-bo0kworM: Why did u call me Hermione?

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK: I DIDN'T!!!

[PrEtTy-lil-bo0kworM: U know u did malfoy!

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK :im not arguing about this! Im leaving!

[PrEtTy-lil-bo0kworM: Watever…

[MuDbLoOdZSUcK_ has signed off_

**A/N:so how did u guys like it? Sorry its short.there's gonna be a next chapter! Dad's gonna "BANN" me from the computer. So u guys be patient!!! And pls. send me a review!!!**

**THNX **


	2. Chappie 2

**A/n: I spend way too much time on the computer.**

**Disclaimer: AGAIN I DON'T OWN Harry Potter!!!!**

**Ok so I decided there would be new usernames. I'm getting pretty tired of typing.**

**Thanks for all who reviewed. U guys sure review really fast! And so sorry for the long wait!!!! **

**----------------Chapter 2-------------**

Usernames:

TheKing** Ron Weasley**

(\PrinceHarry/) - **Harry Potter**

GrangErGurl -** Hermione Granger**

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/ **Draco Malfoy**

LuciussMalfoy123 -**Luciuss Malfoy**

Cissy-Black-Malfoy - **Narcissa Black Malfoy**

A-Joke1- **Fred Weasley**

A-Joke2- **George Weasley**

**\**SuperSlytherin/- ** Blaise Zabini**

'**-**I-Hate-Phlegm-'– **Ginny Weasley**

Bad-Hair-Day- **Pansy Parkinson**

RavenClaw-Rulez\ - **Cho Chang**

I- 3-Dean -**Parvati Patil**

**That's all for now cause I cant think anymore.**

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/: Hello room

Bad-Hair-Day: who r u?

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/: My name is Draco Malfoy. U?

Bad-Hair-Day: Draco?! Its me Pansy Parkinson.

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/: pansy hi? How r u in da other side of this damn world?

Bad-Hair-Day: Im still Missing u my DRakie-poo bear.

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/: oh god!!! Not now god please.!!

A-Joke1- _has joined the chatroom_

A-Joke2-_ has joined the chatroom_

Bad-Hair-Day: Who are you guys?

A-: Joke1-: Fred

A-Joke2-: George

A-Joke1- and A-Joke2-: WEASLEY!!!

Bad-Hair-Day: oh… well you guys are spoiling a moment with my Drakie- Poo.

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/: FYI pansy. I am not your Drakie-poo. Eew.

Bad-Hair-Day: But, but How could you do this to me Dwakie.?!!?!

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/ _whispers to A-Joke1- and A-Joke2- :_GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE????

….they don't do anything…

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/: Oh God Im leaving!!!! C ya guya l8ter.

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/ has signed out.

So did the others

_**A few Hours later…**_

**\**SuperSlytherin/ has signed on

LuciussMalfoy123 has signed on

'**-**I-Hate-Phlegm-'has signed on

GrangErGurl has signed on

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/ has signed on

Cissy-Black-Malfoy has signed on

**\**SuperSlytherin/: gin? U here?

'**-**I-Hate-Phlegm-': Yah Im here Blaise

**\**SuperSlytherin/: So uhmm…. Hows u?

'**-**I-Hate-Phlegm-': Im fine u?

**\**SuperSlytherin/: Stupid lol.

'**-**I-Hate-Phlegm-': roflmao!! U r really funny Blaise.

**\**SuperSlytherin/: Uhmm. Ginny can I ask u a question?

'**-**I-Hate-Phlegm-': Sure…

**\**SuperSlytherin/: Will you go to the Ball with me?

'**-**I-Hate-Phlegm-': Uhmmm……. Ok.

**\**SuperSlytherin/: Thanks. Well I have to go now see u later.

'**-**I-Hate-Phlegm-': Ok…

**\**SuperSlytherin:- … I like you

**\**SuperSlytherin/ has signed off

'**-**I-Hate-Phlegm-': Im speechless….

GrangErGurl : Awwww tat was sweet Ginny. You're sooo lucky. . Too bad no one asked me yet. 

'**-**I-Hate-Phlegm-': Im sorry bout tat Mione.

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-: Uhmmm…. Um. Granger?

GrangErGurl : what d u want Malfoy?

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-: uhmmm… uhmmmm… ok!!!! Imightlikeyou

GrangErGurl : what.? Didn't quite catch that.

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-: uhmm… could you go to the ball wid me?

GrangErGurl : WHAT?! Um… sure… ok. Uhmm………. Thanks.

**\-**Anything-but-ordinary-/: lol thanks Granger.

GrangErGurl : oh-tayy gotta go and freak out now. In a good way!!!

GrangErGurl has now signed off

Cissy-Black-Malfoy: HALLO!! Anyone here?

LuciussMalfoy123: Narcissa? When did u get one?

Cissy-Black-Malfoy: A what?

LuciussMalfoy123:A COMPUTER.

Cissy-Black-Malfoy: oh its Draco's dear.

A-Joke1- _Has signed on_

A-Joke-2 has signed on

LuciussMalfoy123: Who are these two?

A-Joke1: Fred

A-Joke-2: george

A-Joke-2: weasley!!!

Cissy-Black-Malfoy: ughh blood traitors goodbye!!!

LuciusMalfoy123:wait narcissa don't leave me with these 2.

Cissy-Black-Malfoy has signed off.

LuciusMalfoy123: WHAAAAAA!!!!!

LuciusMalfoy 123 has signed off

A-Joke-2: that's it for me

A-Joke1: me too

A-Joke-2 has signed off

A-Joke1 has signed off

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

So there it is. Please review!!!!

-Pureblood-


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: hello again guys!!! Ok so FYI roflmao is 'rolling on the floor laughing my arse/ass off.' Oki doke so I know my fanfics are really cheesy sometimes and I write like a ten year old. Well I am ten years old and a fifth grader.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( **Chapter 3**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(\PrinceHarry/): hello? Guys is anyone here?

(\PrinceHarry/): ummm ok.

(\PrinceHarry/): I'm such a loser.

GrangerGirl: Harry!! Sorry bout that. I was reading fan fiction. I'm in shock!

(\PrinceHarry/): huh why?

GrangerGirl: they made a movie about you. There's gonna be seven they just released the fifth one. The Actor Daniel Radcliffe plays you.

(\PrinceHarry/): again huh why?!

GrangerGirl: I dunno. He's actually…hotter

(\PrinceHarry/): hey!!!! I was on Witch Weekly with six pack abs!!

GrangerGirl: well this Daniel radcliffe guy was on a play called Equus. He posed naked.

(\PrinceHarry/): Hermione you know I'll never do that. AND THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!!

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: hello ppl what r u talking about?

GrangerGirl: Honestly Ronald. Look above what were you doing anyway.

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: Helping my mum. Why?

GrangerGirl: oh ok . look above.

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: wow who's playing you and me?

GrangerGirl: Emma Watson plays me. Rupert Grint plays you. He's cute

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: I know anyone I'm cuter than?

GrangerGirl: Actually Yeah!

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: Really who?

(\PrinceHarry/): Yeah mione who?

GrangerGirl: Fluffy

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: HEY!

(\PrinceHarry/): hahahahah!!!!! Good one Hermione.

GrangerGirl: You wanted to know Ron.

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: Well in my opinion I'm cuter than Malfoy.

GrangerGirl: Even he's Hotter than you.

(\PrinceHarry/): I agree.

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: Mione. You actually think Malfoy's Hot.

GrangerGirl: Yeah he asked me to the ball. Harry asked Pansy I think. How bout you Ron.

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: _I.Was.going.to.ask.you._

GrangerGirl: Im sorry Ron.

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: who cares I can ask Cho anyway.

(\PrinceHarry/): Sure. Have her. Want her. I don't care.

GrangerGirl: HARRY!!!

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN????!!!

(\PrinceHarry/): Not in that way Ron. You can take her to the ball. Do whatever you wanna do with her.

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: Ok thanks. Got a little bit scared there. AHHHHH!!!!! SPIDER!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!.

(\PrinceHarry/):

GrangerGirl:

(\PrinceHarry/): HAHAHAHAHAH!!! ROLLIN ON THE FLOOR

GrangerGirl: OH MY GOD!!!! I CANT STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!!

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: GGUUUYYYSSSS!!!!! ITSSS NNOOOTTT FFUUUNNNYYY!!! HHHEELLPPP MMMEEEEE!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SPIDER!!!!!!!SPIDER!!!!!!!!TARANTULA!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: AVADA KEDAVRA!!

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: ooh I killed the spider. Yay.

GrangerGirl: see Ron that wasn't so bad.

(\PrinceHarry/): Yeah Ron.

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: YAY!YAY! NO MORE SPIDYY!!!! YAY!YAY! IM SPIDERMAN

!!! YAY!!!

GrangerGirl: Ron there's already a spider man. And his suit is red and so is your hair.

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: I DON'T CARE!!! YAY! NO MORE SPIDER!!! IM SPIDERMAN WITH RED HAIR INSTEAD OF A RED SUIT.

(\PrinceHarry/): Gosh he's mad. Wanna get a drink or something mione.

GrangerGirl: YES PLEASE!!

(\PrinceHarry/) has now signed off

GrangerGirl has now signed off

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: IM SPIDDY MAN!!! YAYA!! HURRAY!! Spiddy spiddy spiddy!!!

Pureblood: well thts it for me. Goodbye.!!! Ron shut up.

-'Ickle-ronniekinns: SPIDERMAN!!!! Im spiderman!!! Err my knee hurts. Oh well. IM SPIDERMAN!!! SPIDDY MAN SPIDUHMAN I KILLED A SPIDER!!!N UH HUH!!! YAH YAH!!

Well how was it? Please review. Sorry so short.

-pureblood-


	4. URGENT!

a/n: hey uys. I might not be updating a lot these days. Me and ashtine are just studying cuz school's coming up. Sorry guys. But I'll try to update every week. Thanks and sorry.

Ant by the way who is your fave male actor in the whole world? My answer was Tom Felton.


	5. chappie 4

a/n:Sorry guys…exams…lots of them and I got grounded for like 2 weeks….very sorry.

So heres chappie 4.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Remuslupin has signed in_

_TheProngs has signed in_

_Wormy has signed in_

_DogWeirdo has signed in_

Remuslupin: hello?

TheProngs: hey Remus

Wormy:Jamesssss,, remusss

DogWeirdo: do you really have to put lots of 's' s at the end of every name?

Wormy: their names end in 's's Sirius. Come to think of it, yours too.

DogWeirdo: oh yeah.

TheProngs: hey guys there's this groovy chick im chasing.

Remuslupin:who is it?

Wormy: oohhhh.

DogWeirdo:Peter don't act so girly..Yeah oh my god who is james??? Aww is she cute??

Wormy: you're the one whose acting girly Sirius.

DogWeirdo: -Glares-

Wormy: -sighs-

TheProngs: Its LilY Evans

Wormy: That dork?

DogWeirdo: yes James he's right.

Remuslupin: Well I think lily's just ok.

The Prongs: thanks Remus

_TheFutureMan has signed in_

The Future Man: I am from the future

TheProngs: Ok Then if your really from the future tell mines.

The Future Man: ok. You'll get married to lily evans. And youll have a son named harry potter. He will kill the dark lord in his seventh year. But you'll die when he's just a year old.

TheProngs: -faints-

DogWeirdo: Oh My God !!!!!!!!!!! YOU KILLED JAMES… -cry-

TheFutureMan: you'll be in prison for 12 years and will escape in Harry's 3rd year and you'll be his god father but you'll die in his 5th.

DogWeirdo: -cries even more-

Wormy: Whats mine?

The Future Man: you'll betray these three and you'll be in voldemorts side.

Wormy: faints

DogWeirdo: WHAT?!

TheProngs:WHAT?!

Remuslupin: WHAT?!

The Future Man: Remus you'll get married to Nymphadora Tonks

Remuslupin: but nymphadora's like 2 now and I'm her babysitter.

TheProngs: haha you getting married to a toddler.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry really short. Pls review!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
